


Purgatory

by staywiththeangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywiththeangels/pseuds/staywiththeangels





	Purgatory

In the dictionary, the word Purgatory is defined as: **A place or state of suffering inhabited by the souls of sinners who are expiating their sins before going to heaven.**

To Cas, the word Purgatory is defined as: **A place where he spent a year trying to keep Dean Winchester safe.**

To Dean Winchester, the word Purgatory is defined as: **A place where he spent a year searching for his angel so he could bring him home.**

To Sam Winchester, the word Purgatory is defined as: **A place where his brother and best friend went, and both came back changed.**

To monsters, Purgatory is defined as: **A place where they are bound to go when they die.**

No matter the definition, and no matter who defined it, Purgatory did not have a good definition. The creatures in there defined it worse than hell, the creatures out of it defined it as a place they were bound to go.

For the eldest Winchester and his angel, Purgatory was a place they would never return to. So much had happened there - so many emotions being forced upon them both and then shoved down quickly.

So, no matter who defined it, Purgatory did not have a good definition. But, as it was, Dean Winchester and Castiel were bound to return to the place that made them so close in the first place.

Whether it was written in Chuck's plan or not, the Winchester and the Angel were bound to go through one last hurdle. If it was to help them or not, that was up to them. Perhaps some held would be forced upon them when they arrived - and some very good talks by a certain vampire by the name Benny when they got there - but something like it was bound to happen.

After all, Purgatory is also defined as: **Having the quality of cleansing or purifying.**

And both the Angel and the Winchester would be cleansed by the end of their journey together.


End file.
